


Foreign

by PastelPlatypus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, After End, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Minor Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Saeran is Stable, Saeyoung and MC are Married, Spoilers, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPlatypus/pseuds/PastelPlatypus
Summary: Saeran Choi x OCSaeran was perfectly fine with just observing his attractive neighbor...until he sees something that he probably shouldn't have...





	Foreign

Ever since he moved in with his brother and sister-in-law after his hospital stay, Saeran found himself captivated by a particular neighbor.

The redhead had never officially met the woman whose kitchen window looked into his bedroom window, but he spotted her making dinner the evening he moved in. Her long golden curls seemed to move along with her body, and her greenish-gray eyes were hyperfocused on cooking her meal. Yes, her hair was curly and honey blond, so she clearly was not from South Korea. Her eyes supported this conclusion.

Saeran referred to her as “Foreigner,” however, this word did not have a negative connotation in his brain.

In truth, the fact that she was clearly not born in Korea piqued Saeran’s interest even further:

How fluent was she in Korean?

Where exactly was she from?

When and why did she move?

Was her name difficult for Saeran (a Korean boy who never had any exposure to any other languages) to pronounce?

These were all questions Saeran could mull over for hours. And he had. Quite a few times, actually.

Unsurprisingly, the answers to his questions would change every day. One day, she was an American college student studying abroad, and she had been taking Korean language lessons for years.

The next day, she was a multilingual German businesswoman whose business had relocated to Seoul.

That idea happened to be one that Saeran quite liked. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something extremely sexy about a German businesswoman.

Needless to say, he kept that theory around a bit longer than the others.

The young man had a very bad habit of observing the foreign woman’s evenings, so naturally, he learned a lot about her.

She liked to cook. The blonde made herself dinner nearly every night, and Saeran could only recall a small handful of occasions where she only made a sandwich or a frozen pizza. She seemed to hate wearing sleeves or long pants, or at least she hated wearing them around the house. She liked to sit on her kitchen counters and play with her phone while she waited for her food to cook, or for the water to boil. She also drank a lot of 7UP and ate a lot of apples.

This night was different, however.

The blonde did not come home until very late that night, which concerned Saeran.

Finally, at around eleven PM, he heard a car pull into the driveway next door.

The redhead sighed in relief. He had been anxious and paranoid, hoping to god that his neighbor was safe.

As soon as the foreigner entered her home, she walked to the kitchen and tossed her jacket, purse, and keys on the counter. She was clearly stressed, exhausted, and drained. She pulled her golden curls out of the its high ponytail, her beautiful hair fluttering back down to her waist upon doing so.

Saeran sighed, putting down the manga he had been reading before resting his elbows on the windowsill.

_She’s so pretty,_ he swooned. _I just hope she knows it._

He shook himself of those rather _feminine_ thoughts as she stood up and walked away from her kitchen, Saeran watching as she disappeared from his view. He bit his lip and climbed to his own feet, snatching up his manga once again to continue reading.

About fifteen minutes passed before the young lady appeared again, and this time, she nearly gave Saeran a heart attack.

She was just grabbing a 7UP from the fridge, but there was something... _off_ about the whole thing.

No, that was an understatement.

She was standing in the middle of her kitchen, about to pop open the can of soda... _stark naked._

And of _course_ , the very first time they ever made eye contact was right then.

As soon as their eyes met, both of their faces turned a bright shade of red. Not even a second passed before Saeran leaped back with a yelp, scrambling to move somewhere they could not see each other. The blonde squeaked and ran back to where she came from as fast as she possibly could.

_Well, shit._

Face flushed, Saeran lay on the floor in the middle of his bedroom on his back. It took him a moment to register what had exactly happened, and when he finally did, his face only got redder.

_Crap, now I look like such a pervert!_

He groaned and rolled to his stomach, still on the floor.

It wasn’t like he was going to ask the girl on a date or anything (Saeran was perfectly content with simply admiring her from a distance), but on the off chance that he _did_ ask her out, there was _no way_ she’d accept after that.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the front door.

_Could it be her?_ Saeran wondered, before immediately dismissing the possibility. She had to be too embarrassed to confront him so soon.

He was going to wait for his twin brother or his sister-in-law to answer the door, but then he recalled that they had gone out of town to spend the weekend alone. The younger twin was the only one home. He groaned, slowly bringing himself to his feet and trudging down the stairs to the front door.

When he opened it, Saeran was shocked to see the woman he had been pining after right in front of him, standing on his own front porch.

_She’s even more beautiful up close._

He blushed at the thought, biting his lower lip. The girl’s hair looked damp, and she was wearing only a t-shirt, pajama pants, and sneakers. Her face was clear of any makeup, freckles dotted all over her nose and cheeks, and her eyes were huge and bright and green-gray.

Then Saeran snapped out of his little reverie.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!” he sputtered. “I didn’t mean to peep on you! I just happened to look over and…”  

_Ugh, no, Saeran,_ he scolded himself. _You still sound like a total creep!_

“I’m not a pervert, I swear!”

Expecting to be slapped, the redhead braced himself, but it never happened. He looked up at the blonde in confusion.

And then she _laughed._ No, it wasn’t just a tiny giggle. The girl was laughing so hard that she was _crying_.

Unsure of what to say or do, Saeran ran a hand through his red hair in confusion. Why was she laughing?

“I’m sorry!” the young woman choked out through her laughter, wiping small tears from her eyes. “This is just so awkward, and I half-expected you to be some creepy guy trying to hit on me.”

_...What?_

“Um...well, I’m not trying to hit on you, but I probably seem pretty creepy. You know, seeing as you just caught me looking through your window while you were naked,” he stammered.

The girl simply waved a hand in dismissal, her amusement subsiding.

“Nah, I’m sure that it was just an accident.” Saeran could hear a very strange accent in her tone, however, it was rather light. “Besides, I want to believe that all people are, in general, _good_ people.”

The redhead was shocked, to say the least. This girl was certainly in a minority. Most women would instantly have dark shades installed on their window. Saeran was sure there were also plenty of girls that would call the police as well.

He smiled warmly at her, his anxiety starting to melt away. “Why don’t you come in?” he suggested innocently. “It’s a little cold outside, and not to mention that it’s nearing midnight. I should at least make you some hot chocolate or something as an apology.”

Her hazel eyes seemed to light up when he mentioned hot chocolate, and she nodded eagerly. “That sounds lovely!”

_...Lovely?_

Oh, right, she was a foreigner.

And with that, Saeran held the door open for the young woman, letting her into the house he shared with his older twin brother and sister-in-law.

* * *

Her name was Jaime Reid.

She moved to Korea from Scotland in high school when her father’s business relocated. Saeran was impressed by her fluency in Korean, but Jaime had brushed off the compliment humbly. She said that she “didn’t have a choice” but to become fluent in her new country’s native language.

She was a senior in college and was studying horticultural science. Jaime had a love for nature and a strong interest in genetics. Saeran was in awe at how much she knew about plants.

She was everything Saeran had imagined her to be...and more.

She was impossibly beautiful. Her hair was curly and gold and it reminded him of a sunrise, or of fresh honey. Her eyes were always smiling, and every once in awhile, they would catch the dim light of the dining room’s small chandelier and sparkle.

Jaime laughed often, too. She laughed when something was funny, or when she felt embarrassed or nervous. Regardless of the reason, her hazel eyes would crinkle at the corners and her freckled nose would scrunch up just a little bit.

One thing was for certain: Saeran was completely and utterly _smitten._

 

It was two AM by the time they finished talking over their cocoa, and the redhead was not about to let Jaime go home that late, even if she did live next door.

“Saeran Choi!” the blonde protested, her mouth forming an adorable pout. “I am twenty-two years old and I live right next door to you. I am perfectly capable of walking home alone.”

Jaime’s words completely contradicted her actions. She was already snuggling into the guest room bed, fluffing up pillows. Her lips parted in a small yawn, and Saeran chuckled from the bedside.

“I know, I know! I would just prefer if you didn’t,” he replied sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jaime huffed, knowing that she had lost (even if she _was_ completely okay with staying the night anyways).

“Come closer. I won’t bite you.”

And so he did. Saeran’s heart did a small flip-flop in his chest as he knelt beside her.

And that’s when she propped herself up on her knees and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Thank you for tonight. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a proper conversation. Good night, Saeran.”

Flustered and blushing a bright red, Saeran retreated to his room.

This time, the lights in the adjacent house were dark.

But he found that he did not really mind.


End file.
